Is this love?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto ne regarde que Sakura, Sasuke est à côté de lui…


**Titre :** Is this love ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, les autres sont à leur créateur. La chanson c'est _is this love ?_ de Ayumi Hamasaki

**Résumé :** Naruto ne regarde que Sakura, Sasuke est à côté de lui…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Euuh… Sasunaru non réciproque.

**Note :** la chanson en italique, la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** merci ma jumelle pour la chanson

* * *

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Elle est belle hein ?

_anata ga yasashiku mitsumeru shisen no_

_saki de wa hosoi kata wo shiteru_

_kanojo ga yasashiku shiawasesou na kao de_

_warainagara unazuiteta_

_(Au creux de la chaise que tu fixes d'un regard attendri, _

_Tu distingues ses fines épaules _

_Son visage est si doux et vivant alors qu'elle incline la tête en riant)_

Naruto la regarde, il la regarde comme si elle allait disparaître. Peut-être qu'il pense qu'à la regarder ainsi elle finira par se retourner et lui tomber dans les bras. Ses yeux sont pleins d'amour pour elle. Elle est assit, dos à nous, elle parle à Ino et elle se marre. Je pensais qu'elles se détestaient ces deux là, mais finalement elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Pas important. Tu me demandes si elle est belle, mais tu n'attends de pas réponse. Tu ne parles que pour toi. Et tu la regardes, tu la regardes…

_nanika ga ookina oto wo tatenagara_

_kazurete itta you na ki ga shitan'dakedo_

_miugoki dekizu tada tachitsuku shiteta dake_

_(C'est comme si quelque chose s'écroulait dans un bruit sourd _

_Et que j'étais incapable de bouger _

_La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était rester debout)_

Moi je reste debout contre le mur, à côté de toi. Je voudrais passer ma main dans la tienne. Je peux pas. Chaque fois que tu la regardes comme ça, que tu me dis qu'elle est belle, alors j'ai l'impression que le monde entier tout à coup s'écroule. Les murs s'effondrent autour de moi, les gens s'effritent comme s'ils avaient été en pierre, et je tombe moi-même engloutit par le sol qui se dérobe sous moi. Je ne dis rien, je ne réponds pas. De toute façon je suis paralysé. Je ne peux rien faire. Juste rester debout à côté de toi, et attendre que tu me dises combien tu l'aimes.

_doushite watashi janai no tte kokkei de kudaranai_

_toikake nante shinai kedo_

_watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite _

_("Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi ?" Je ne poserai pas cette stupide question_

_Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça.)_

Est-il arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois je sois à la place de Sakura ? Que je me retrouve devant toi, et qu'en toute ignorance tu me dévores de yeux ? Je sais bien que non. J'aimerais bien. Mais c'est impossible.

_tada tada tooku ni kanjita no_

_konna kimochi ittai nante ittara ii_

_(Tu es là mais je te sens lointain. _

_Mais quelle est cette émotion ?)_

En plus t'es juste à côté de moi là. Juste à côté. Et pourtant je te sens à des millions de kilomètres. Je comprends maintenant l'expression : si près pourtant si loin.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal en plus ? Je ne comprends pas… Où est ce que je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

_anata ga tokidoki miseru kanashii me no_

_wake wo shitte shimatta kara_

_(Depuis que j'ai appris la raison de cette tristesse dans ton regard_

_J'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi)_

Le pire c'est qu'on traîne souvent ensemble. Bon les trois quart du temps tu me parles d'elle. Tu ne parles peut-être même que d'elle. Moi je t'écoute, parfois mes yeux tombent dans les tiens. Ton regard est triste. Mais qu'est ce que je peux te dire. Rien. Aucun de mes mots ne pourra t'atteindre. Parce que la raison de cette tristesse ne peut pas être consolé par moi. Je suis incapable de t'aider. Ca me tue. Je voudrais pouvoir tout faire pour toi, mais je suis incapable de nettoyer tes yeux de cette tristesse qui te fait souffrir.

_nanika shite ageru koto ga dekiru no wa_

_watashi demo nakute dareka demo nakute_

_tada hitori dake nante koto mo wakatta no_

_(Nul ne peut faire quelque chose, _

_Ni moi, ni qui que ce soit,_

_Sauf une personne spéciale...)_

De toute façon, personne ne peut t'aider en fait. Personne. Pas Iruka qui t'offre des bols de ramen, pas Kiba avec qui tu vas jouer quelques blagues, pas Jiraya qui t'entraîne ou t'emmène en voyage parfois, pas Konohamaru avec qui tu t'amuses…  
Enfin je dis personne…

Sakura pourrait t'aider, si elle tombait amoureuse de toi. Elle te rendrait ton regard joyeux pour tout. Elle est la seule, seulement elle ignore la chance qu'elle a.

_itsukara anata ni konna ni hikareteita no nante_

_ima goro kizuita furishite_

_(J'ai fait semblant de me rendre compte seulement aujourd'hui,_

_Combien j'étais attirée par toi)_

Mais là, debout contre le mur à côté de toi, je n'en peux plus de te voir la regarder elle. Je le savais déjà ce que je ressentais, cette jalousie. Mais bon, c'est aujourd'hui que je ne la supporte plus, aujourd'hui que je l'admets. Oui tu m'attires, oui je te veux rien que pour moi, je voudrais que tes yeux me regardent moi. Je le savais, je le savais, mais je n'en peux plus de me mentir.

_miesuita uso toka tsuite gomaka shite mitan'dakedo_

_tada tada yokei munashikute_

_(J'ai essayé de couvrir cette sensation avec des mensonges _

_Mais je me suis sentie encore plus vide)_

Au début quand je m'en suis rendu compte, quand j'ai sentis mon cœur battre plus fort en pensant à toi, quand en te regardant je m'imaginais t'embrasser, quand au moindre contact j'avais 100 milles fois trop chaud, quand je me suis mis à rêvé de toi… Je me suis inventé mille et un mensonges : c'est juste le soleil, non je voulais pas vraiment t'embrasser, le rêve c'est juste un hasard, et pour le cœur bah j'étais peut-être malade, qui sait. Oui je me disais ça.

Mais ça changeait rien, c'était même pire. Surtout aujourd'hui. Je préfère encore me dire que oui je t'aime, oui je veux te prendre dans mes bras, oui je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à plus d'air. C'est plus facile d'accepter ses sentiments.

_konna kimochi wo hito wa koi da to yobu no kana_

_(Est-ce ce sentiment que les gens appellent "l'amour"?)_

Maintenant je suis comme un enfant. Alors c'est ça aimé. C'est pour ça que les gens se battent ? Juste pour sentir leur cœur battre trop fort, et avoir trop chaud. Mais moi… Moi je vais aussi pleurer parce que tu ne me regarderas jamais. Je suis pas du genre à pleurer en fait. Mais mon cœur lui… Est-ce que je vais tenir le choc ? J'ai envie de te hurler de m'aimer moi, moi, moi.

_doushite watashi ja nai no tte kokkei de kudaranai_

_toikake nante shinai kedo_

_watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite_

_tooku ni kanjite shimatta no_

_("Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi ?" Je ne poserai pas cette stupide question_

_Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça… _

_Tu es là, je te sens lointain…)_

Mais je reste debout contre ce stupide mur. A côté de toi. Qui la regarde. Être près de toi alors que ton cœur lui appartient…

Enfin je ne peux pas demander pourquoi je ne suis pas à sa place, parce que je sais que ça serait inutile, ça ne te ferait pas revenir vers moi.

Je peux juste assister et souffrir.

_itsukara anata ni konna ni hikareteita no nante_

_ima goro kizuita furishite_

_miesuita uso toka tsuite gomaka shite mitan'dakedo_

_tada tada yokei munashikute_

_(J'ai fait semblant de me rendre compte seulement aujourd'hui, _

_Combien j'étais attirée par toi _

_J'ai essayé de couvrir cette sensation avec des mensonges _

_Mais je me suis sentie encore plus vide)_

Et puis je craque. Je mets mes mains dans les poches et je m'en vais. Je ne sais même pas si tu le remarques, tes yeux toujours rivés vers Sakura.

J'aurais dût continuer à faire semblant de ne pas t'aimer.

Peut-être.

Mais c'était encore pire toute façon.

Maintenant je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Tu continueras de la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque, alors elle te dira oui. Parce que qui te dirait non ? Surtout qui dirait non au regard que tu as pour elle ?

Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi seul…

_konna kimochi wo kitto koi datte iuu no ne_

_(C'est sans doute cela, que l'on appelle "l'amour")_

Mes pas me guident jusqu'à la rivière… Non jusque dans la rivière. L'eau jusqu'à la taille, je continue d'avancer. J'aimerais t'entendre arriver et me dire « Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Mais tu viendras pas je le sais. Tu la regardes, et tu la regarderas jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le restaurant, peut-être là tu te tourneras vers moi, et tu ne me verras plus. Tu hausseras les épaules, et tu suivras sûrement la rose jusque chez elle avant d'aller tranquillement te coucher. J'ai de l'eau jusqu'au cou.

Est-ce qu'aimer peux tuer ? J'ai même pas peur. Je sais seulement que je t'aime, alors je ne pourrai plus juste voir ton regard triste, tes yeux amoureux posé sur elle, t'entendre sans cesse me répéter combien tu l'aimes. Je préfère disparaître.

Sous l'eau, je manque d'air, je manque d'air, mais c'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens quand je pense que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, que tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme elle. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je me sens mourir au fur à mesure que mes poumons me brûlent plus fort. J'aurais voulu qu'ils brûlent en t'embrassant. Dommage.

Même aux dernières secondes, aux derniers instants, quand je ne sens presque plus rien, quand la mort approche, j'arrive à espérer que tu viennes me sortir de là.

Tu ne viens pas.

Tant pis…

Fin !

L'autatrice : je vous jure que cette fic n'est pas du tout un narusaku… pas du tout du tout du tout. En fait c'est un sasunaru non réciproque…

Sasuke : Et je meurs à la fin comme un con tout seul

L'autatrice : oui voilà, je voulais faire souffrir Sasuke, c'est uniquement pour ça…

Sasuke : d'ailleurs pourquoi toujours moi hein ?

L'autatrice : c'est marrant…

Sasuke : pi tu mangeais des bananes en écrivant ma fin… T'as vraiment pas de cœur

L'autatrice : non en effet… Uhu ! Mais c'est vraiment trop bon les bananes...

Sasuke : c'est ça…


End file.
